If I Needed Someone
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Charlie Devan is best friends to Jessica Lennon, John Lennon's cousin. Charlie is a journalist for a popular magazine in London and she has been on all the tours. She's close friends to all of them, an She has a crush on George Harrison. Jessica has a giant crush on Ringo Starr. This is a Collaboration with ECC309!
1. Chapter 1: NatashaPavlova

In August 1965, the Beatles had this last American tour. To be a journalist on that tour you either had to be hand chosen or you had to know the fab four personally.

For Charlie Devon, she was fortunate enough to have both. She was a talented journalist who's best friend was Jessica Lennon, John Lennon's cousin. She was also rather close friends with Ringo Starr, but that only happened after she got on the Beatles' very first American tour. She was hand picked by their manager and she was thrilled. Not only because she was going on tour with the Beatles, but that she was evidently good enough to follow them around and write up articles for the newspaper she worked for.

She as packing her bags right now in her apartment. She danced to her favorite Beatles album as she put her clothes in her suitcase. As was nearly finished and she was about to stop for lunch when her door bell buzzed. She danced to he door and pulled it open. She smiled excitedly at Jessica before she let her inside.

"Someone's excited," she said with a slight laugh. Charlie nodded and giggled madly.

"So, yeah, I got his call from George Harrison." Charlie said smiling as wide as she could. Jessica smiled ok suddenly.

"Oh my gosh he asked you out!" She squealed excitedly. Charlie made a face and shook her head.

"No why would you say that?" She asked looking her smile slightly. Jessica blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno, go on anyway." Jessica said waving her hand as they sat down on the couch.

"OK, so anyway George Harrison called me and he said he wanted to let me know that Brian Epstien invited me on the Beatles' tour!" She squealed. Jessica laughed and rolled he eyes.

"But you've been on all of the tours since the first American tour." She said giggling. Charlie shrugged and sighed happily.

"You know I love touring with them!" She laughed getting back up. She walked into the average sized kitchen and she started to make something to eat.

"Sure I do, but did George happen to tell you that it's the groups last tour together?" Jessica asked leaning back against the counter. Charlie sighed.

"Yeah I know, it's just," Charlie put down the bowl ad was holding down and he turned to face Jessica, "I get be apart of something so big. It's terrible to think of it that way I guess, but it's something important!"

"Charlie, seriously? You've been on like four tours with the group." She said. Charlie groaned nd rolled her eyes.

"But it's the last one!" She said, "and I, Charlotte Devon, get to see every single teeny weenie insignificant bit of it!" Jessica laughed and shook her head at her.

"Whatever you say, Charlie," she said sighing.

"You eating lunch wit me?" Charlie asked as he pulled out a plate. Jessica hook her head and made a disappointed face.

"No, I told John I'd meet him and Paul someplace. He says he needs to make sure of something or something." She said. Charlie laughed and told her goodbye. She ate her small lunch then, and hen he finished she got back o packing. While he did that all she could think about for some reason was that Jessica had thought George Harrison had asked her out. She frowned an closed her suitcase.

"Why would George Harrison ask me out?"


	2. Chapter 2: ECC309

Jessica's POV

"No way!" I screamed as I found out the George Harrison liked my best friend Charlie, from my cousin John Lennon.

"Yeah he told me the other day" John said laughing at my expression.

"This is great! He so needs to ask her out!"

"Maybe we can arrange something" John smirked at me.

Now normally you would think if someone had an idea like me the other person would say not to mettle but not John, we had a whole plan planned out before we even said anything! It's in the blood...

The next day John and I stopped by George's house right after breakfast. John knocked and George answered all sleepy like In his jeans and under shirt and his hair all messed up. I started to giggle at him when John joined me. I tried to make a straight face and looked at John to stop.

"Yes?" George asked sounding very tired.

"We would like to come in" John said while walking passed George and into his house I followed awkwardly.

"Well?" George asked as we sat down on his sofa and John put his feet up on George's coffee table.

"Please make yourself at home" George said as he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So the reason John and I are here is..." I looked at John to continue my sentence like they do in movies and he just sat there and smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Uh... is because we think since you like Charlie you shou-" George cut me off.

"Wait what are you talking about?!"

"Uh John told me you liked Charlie?"

"And? I mean I'm not saying I do like her I'm just saying that if I did why would that be a big deal that you would have to take me from writing my song?"

"Well I was just going to say that I think you should ask her out if you like her"

"Well I'm busy and I... don't..." he stuttered.

"Oh..." I looked at John and he smirked.

"Ah young love.." John started to laugh. I started giggling when George through a pillow hard at John. Then John interrupted George before he could even get any words out.

"Well I guess we better go, we need to leave Georgie here to daydream about Charlie!" He quickly ran out of the house and I followed.

"What was that all about John?!"

"I just like messing with him" I rolled my eyes.

We walked back to John's place where I was staying and then I decided to go to Charlie's.

- George's POV

I was working on my song all night I finally decided to go to sleep at 10:30 A.M. as soon as I had just fallen asleep guess you knocked on the door...

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door to see John and his cousin Jessica. They came in and started talking I wasn't really listening until I heard this...

"Uh... is because we think since you like Charlie you shou-" I cut her off.

"Wait what are you talking about?!"

"Uh John told me you liked Charlie?"

"And? I mean I'm not saying I do like her I'm just saying that if I did why would that be a big deal that you would have to take me from writing my song?"

"Well I was just going to say that I think you should ask her out if you like her"

"Well I'm busy and I... don't..." I studdered a little I don't know why and of course I did like her but I was trying to get over it she would soon be gone and we would probably never see each other again so I was trying to forget that... and that would not happen if John and Jessica knew I did! After they left I decided to keep working on my song but as soon as I sat down I passed out of exhaustion!


	3. Chapter 3: NatashaPavlova

Charlie's POV-

Finally I was completely packed! I was so excited to go on tour with the boys again. I suddenly started to wonder when I was supposed to be at the airport, so I picked up the phone and called Brian's office. I hummed as I waited and smiled when there was an answer.

"Yes, hello, this is Charlotte calling about the boy's tour?" I asked biting my lip with another sigh.

"Oh, hiya Charlie!" It was George on the phone, "What do you need to know?"

"I would like to know when I'm supposed to be at the airport tomorrow." I said smiling. I liked talking to George.

"Well the thing is," George said sounding nervous. I started to worry. Did they still want me along? Did Brian change his mind? Did he think I was too much of a distraction? "We're leaving tonight instead. You know so we can get there early tomorrow?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So what time?"

"Um, well the plane doesn't leave until 8:30 tonight, but the lads keep talking about getting something to eat, so I thought maybe you'd wanna come along? Jessica will be there too." I smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, "Just come and pick me up?"

"No problem, Char." George said before he hung up. I sighed and started to get ready to go. I pulled on a pair of nice jeans and a blouse with little purple flowers on it. I put on some shoes before I put up my messy hair and then I put on a bit of make up. I plopped down on my couch and turned on the TV to wait for my posse. But as soon as I found something to watch by doorbell buzzed. I scrunched my nose and laughed to myself as I opened the door the George. Just George.

"Hi." I said turning and grabbing my coat, "Where're the others?"

"Oh, John said something about going ahead and Jess agreed so everyone went on to the restaurant." he said scratching the back of his head, "That's OK isn't it?" I giggled and nodded as I struggled with my coat, that somehow managed to get all inside out and backwards. I supposed that's what I get for throwing it in the floor when I got home the last time. George chuckled at me and he helped me put my coat on. I blushed and thanked him under my breath. He smiled crookedly and offered me his hand.

"Let's go then?" he said it like a question and I answered him by nodding again and taking his hand. I liked his hands. We walked out of my apartment building and then down the street, "So, Jessica told me you were excited to be on the tour." George said awkwardly. I smiled and nodded.

"I love going on tour with you fellas." I said squeezing his hand, "Your music is just about the best I've heard ever." George laughed and looked at his feet bashfully.

"You can't mean that." he said as I laughed.

"But I do, Geo." I said nodding, "Everything about it is new and upbeat and fun. The lyrics are mostly poetic I guess, and everything harmonizes so well together."

"Well thanks I guess." he said, "But we aren't the best you ever heard I'm sure of it." I frowned and cocked my head to the side.

"Then what's one singer or band better than you four?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Elvis." George smirked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah." We laughed and George pulled me into the restaurant we were supposed to meet the others. We saw then, well we actually heard them first, and we went to sit down. I sat down next to Jessica and George sat down on my other side. I noticed that everyone was already eating and made a face. Jessica laughed.

"I tried to make them wait, but..." She trialed and looked at her own plate that was most empty. I shook my head and George laughed.

"Well I'm used to it by now." George said picking up a menu.

"You're kidding." I said looking at the others in shock. As long as I'd known them, I'd never been late so eat with them.

"He is," Ringo said taking a bite of his food.

"Yes, because George, is always eating, so he's usually the one waiting on us." Paul said rolling his eyes. George shook his head ignored them. I rubbed his shoulder and his ears turned a bit red.

"Well then I guess that means when everyone else is finished eating then it'll just be me and George after you all leave us here." I sighed picking up a menu to look at. She had to hold it in front of her face to hide the blush that crept up her neck. And she was the one to make the comment! What had gotten into her? Did she really have those sorts of feelings for George? I didn't know and I didn't really want to think about it because then it'd be weird while we were on the tour. RIght?

"Charlie, do you know what you want?" George asked pulling me from my thoughts. I flushed again and cleared my throat.

"Um, not really." I said biting my lip. George nodded and he showed me what he was thinking about getting. It was some pizza thing and it looked like a tone of food for one person.

"Really all of that?" I asked laughing. George blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno, it looks good." he said giggling. I rolled my eyes and I set my menu down.

"Alright, but I want a bit of it." I said. George nodded and then a waitress came up. He ordered it and I ordered something to drink while George and I had a nice conversation. After we ate we were cutting it a bit short for the airport.

We all paid the bill and got up to leave. George suddenly grabbed my hand and we started to run out of nowhere. We ran down the street while the others were confused. When we stopped after we'd turned a corner, we leaned against a wall and caught our breath. We both suddenly started laughing hysterically. we ended up leaning against one another as we clutched out stomachs. It was one of the best moments of my life, only I didn't realize it yet.

"We better get to the airport," George said looking at his watch, a little hint of laughter still in his voice. I nodded and called a cab. We slid in the backseat, which seemed smaller than usual, and drove to the airport. Once we got there, we were escorted to the plane and then I plopped down next to Jessica. She looked at me and smirked.

"Well someone had fun this evening." she sang. I frowned and cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked with a laugh, "Who?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "You! You barely even looked away from George all evening! And then you two suddenly run away from the rest of us!" I rolled my eyes back and glanced over at the mentioned Beatle, who was talking to Ringo. Ringo wasn't paying attention to him though. He was staring at Jessica. I smirked to myself and then looked back at my best friend. "What exactly did you two do after you ran away?"

I huffed and turned my back to her as I curled up in my seat, "Shut up..." I mumbled before going to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: ECC309

Jessica's POV

Well John and I came up with the perfect plan to get George and Charlie together! We sent George over all alone to get her for dinner then we ate before they got there so that they would have to eat alone! It was perfect! Just then George and Charlie came in together I never realized how much she liked him to! She wasn't even taking her eyes off of him. They slid in the booth next to me and complained about us eating without them that was expected. So we got up and left them alone John and Paul went to the place next door I don't know why, Ringo and I just went outside. I started to lean against the bricks of the building he did the same.

"Just look Ringo" I sighed with delight. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is" he smiled. I looked at him.

"Your looking at me not at the beautiful night sky... wait did you just say I'm beautiful?" He blushed, so did I

"Maybe.." he said under his breath. I blushed even more if that was possible!

"Look, Jessica..."

"I love you.." I said quietly.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm trying to say"

"No I mean I love you" we both looked at each other and smiled. Then I don't know what happened to me! My brain took a vacation and my body did what it wanted! And I quickly wrapped my arms around him and kissed him! We were both kinda shocked! We kissed forever we both deepened the kiss, I was sad when we pulled apart. Neither of us could say anything so he just pecked my lips and walked into the place next door to get John and Paul. As he walked away I sighed delightfully I had finally kissed him! It was better then I ever imagined! Then he brought them back out just as George and Charlie came out. Then suddenly George grabbed Charlie's hand and they started running I don't know where to but then Paul and John started running! I walked up beside Ringo and grabbed his hand and we started walking. -We walked on the plane and I sat down I was hoping Ringo would sit next to me even though we had "specific people" we were supposed to sit next to but he didn't. George and Charlie walked on. George sat next to Ringo and Charlie sat next to me as assigned.

"Well someone had fun this evening." I sang. She frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" She asked with a laugh, "Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "You! You barely even looked away from George all evening! And then you two suddenly run away from the rest of us!" She rolled her eyes back and glanced over at the mentioned Beatle, who was talking to Ringo. Ringo wasn't paying attention to him though. He was staring at me. I smirked to myself and then she looked at me.

"What exactly did you two do after you ran away?" I said

She huffed and turned her back to me as she curled up in her seat, "Shut up..." She mumbled before going to sleep for the night I did the same and fell asleep thinking about Ringo.

* * *

When I woke up I was leaning against someone's shoulder and their head was on top of mine. I gently sat up as not to wake the person and saw it was Ringo I smiled widely. I looked over and saw George and Charlie in the same position Ringo and I were. I saw George open his eyes to see Charlie. He smiled and closed his eyes again 'Yes!' I screamed in my head. Then I started to think how we switched seats I looked up at John and Paul, Paul was leaned against John who was leaning against the window. Then Ringo woke up and saw me.

"How did I get over here? Not that I'm complaining." I blushed and he smiled his goofy grin.

"I don't know but look at Charlie and George! Isn't that the sweetest thing you have ever seen!" He turned his head and smirked. Then I saw Paul and John stir awake and John looked back at me and raised his eyebrow at Ringo. I smiled and gave a thumbs up (John knew I had a major crush on his mate) then I pointed at George and Charlie, he looked back at them, then back at me and winked. I got up and Ringo frowned a bit I gave him a look that meant 'I'll be right back' and walked over to John and Paul.

"Scoot McCartney" I said as I squished between Paul and John. "Our plan worked!" I said in a whisper to John.

"So did ours!" He whispered back. I frowned and cocked my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" John and Paul smirked at each other.

"We did a little match making ourselves" John said slyly.

"Oh no John, what did you guys do?!" I said still whispering as not to wake up the others.

"Well Paulie and I here we did a little match making with my favorite cousin" John said with a giggle.

"John..." I looked at him seriously. "I'm your ONLY cousin" John and Paul looked like little boys who had just got caught stealing the last cookies in the cookie jar. Then I started to smile and plunged at John and hugged him!

"Oh John!" I hugged him tighter.

"Macca, help.. can't.. breath" John said faking lost breath.

"Sorry John.." I said still with a giant grin on her face.

"What I don't get a hug?" Asked Paul "I was a part in this too!" I smiled and hugged him, not as hard. I let go of him and started to get up when I stopped and inched back down.

"I just have one more question for you boys." I said putting one arm around John and the other around Paul and they leaned in.

"How did Charlie and Ringo switch seats?"

"Well..."

(Flashback to while everyone was asleep)

"Okay Paul I think now is as good a time as ever" said John smirking at Paul.

"Ok so Ringo is such a heavy sleeper I don't know about Charlie but we can definitely move Ringo around without a problem." Said Paul "here you get his shoulders I'll get his feet" they picked him up and moved him over with no problem, then they went over and picked up Charlie she stirred a bit but never came fully awake they put Ringo next to Jessica and Charlie next to George.

"Perfect" said John looking quite accomplished. "Okay let's get back to our seats before they wake up" they slinked off back to their seats and fell asleep.

(Out of flash back)

I just stared at them.

"How in the world did they not wake up?!"

"I don't know but they didn't and it worked out great!"

"I guess so" I looked back at Ringo who was starting to doze off again. I got up with a friendly kiss on the cheek to John and walked back over and sat down with Ringo and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: NatashaPavlova

Charlie's POV-

I woke up when we were close to landing in Chicago. I found my head on Jessica's shoulder and I felt her head on top of mine and wondered how come she didn't mind me sleeping on her. I didn't move in case I woke her up as I looked around. John and Paul were awake and both were reading magazines, no doubt counting who had the most pictures in them. Ringo and Jessica were asleep huddled together and I wished George would let me cuddle up to him like that. My mind froze suddenly.

If Jessica was over there with Ringo, and I was over here in Ringo's seat then that meant...I sat up quickly and George groaned and sat up with a start. I looked at him and blushed.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" he asked rubbing his sore neck. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "How'd I get over here?" George looked at Ringo and Jessica and smirked before he shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm not complaining." he yawned, "Do you know how close we are?" I shrugged and picked up his wrist to see his watch. He laughed at m e and I saw that it was early in the morning.

"Well it's nearly six o'clock, so we should be there any minute." I said smiling. George saw m y excitement and he rolled his eyes.

"You really do like this." he said. I shrugged and flattened my messy brown hair.

"Sure! Getting to go new places and all just to hear music is probably the best job I could ever have." I said, being that I worked in the music department of the newspaper I worked for. George smiled and he took my hand. I was surprised by him, but I didn't stop him.

"I'd almost keep touring just so you could come along." he mumbled squeezing my hand. I blushed and put my head back down on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes, totally content with being cuddled up to him until I came to my senses and sat up again.

I didn't like George. Jessica may think so, and John and Paul may think so, but I don't like George. He's sweet and everything, but I DO NOT like him like that. Nope, not at all.

George looked slightly hurt by me before John and Paul walked up and said we were about to land. I walked over to Ringo and Jessica and I woke them up.I made Ringo go and sit with George before I sat down next to Jessica who looked confused.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked sounding hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm mad at you." I grumbled. Jessica tried to get me to tell her what it was as I realized she'd been the one to send George alone to pick me up and she'd been the one to leave me and him alone in the restaurant. It was probably her that switched me with Ringo too.

We were walking out of the airport while Jessica begged me to tell her why I was mad at her and I just kept shaking my head, "Please tell me, Char!" She begged, "I don't have a clue what I could have done." I got into the cab we were riding in, only to find I was sitting crammed next to George. He smiled at me and I knew he was just being nice. He had to be tired of me by now.

"What's got you vexed, Charlie?" John asked nudging Paul, "Did you and Georgie have an argument?" I was confused by his comment, but brushed it off.

"What? No it's nothing about George," I said, only slightly lying. Jessica looked at me closely, like she was trying to read my mind for what was wrong and I kept completely silent the whole car ride.

We got to our hotel and there were girls everywhere. I always got nervous at this part. We had to fight the crowds and Ringo already volunteered to cover Jessica. Ringo was usually the one to cover me! I looked at John and Paul and hoped one of them volunteered. I didn't really want to bother George with having to keep me from getting separated.

"I'll protect you, love!" Paul said taking my hand. I smiled and clutched onto his arm as we waded through the crowd. He did his best, but I still got kicked in the shin and hit in the shoulder. I knew I'd get a bruise on my shin, but I was sure my shoulder was alright. When we got inside, Brian showed us all to our rooms. The boys got the big suit with the common area and the two rooms and Jessica and I got our own room next door. It had two big beds and a TV set up in the corner. We had a bathroom with a shower and a sink and all the other bathroom necessities. I plopped m y suit case on the floor and sighed. I was happy to be here. I love Chicago.

"Will you please tell me why you're mad at me?" Jessica asked looking completely worried. I looked at her and rolled my eyes as I got out all my things. I was tired, but it was early in the morning and for some reason I couldn't sleep when the sun was up. I was going to go and take a shower.

"I'm not really mad at you...a lot..." I said biting my lip, "I just wish you wouldn't try so hard to get me and George together."

"But-"

"No, seriously, Jessie!" I said childishly stomping my foot.

"But, Charlie!" Jessica got up and followed me to the bathroom, "You like him! I can tell!"

"I do not like George!" I hissed before I shut the door in her face. I huffed and started the shower. I stepped in and closed my eyes as the hot water rushed over me. It felt good to be clean after being on a sticky plane all night. I started to wonder how Jessica switched me and Ringo all by couldn't have done it. She wouldn't be able to lift me and Ringo, as strong as she may be. She had to have had help from Paul and John.

I suddenly switched my thoughts to the article I had to write at the end of the tour. I needed to take pictures too. I thought about taking a walk around the city and taking scenery pictures. Maybe I could get a couple of the boys to come with me to just take random photos of them. They had two shows today one at two o'clock this afternoon and then one tonight at eight. They were probably exhausted and wouldn't want to come, but I'd ask anyway. I got out of the shower and put on an orange knee length dress. I laughed to myself when I thought about how much my mother hated the obnoxious color when I got it a while ago. I loved it because it seemed like a happy color. It was simple with a high neckline and short sleeves. I wore black tights with it and a pair of black boots with it. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and I frowned at the hair that fell back into my face. I rolled my eyes before I picked up my camera and put it around my neck by the strap before I walked next door and knocked on the door.

John opened the door and growled, "Why're you still awake?" he asked crankily. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him. George was sitting on the couch with Paul and they looked sleepy. Ringo was sitting curled up with Jessica on the arm chair. Jessica looked about asleep and Ringo was snoring. I giggled and George looked up at me with a grin. I smiled back at him as Paul got up and walked up to me. He took my camera from around my neck and he started to take pictures of random things. I laughed as he took a really close up picture of my eye.

"You're going to waste my film, McCartney." I said before he handed it back to me. He smiled innocently before he pulled me to sit down next to him. Paul was seriously like the little brother I never had, even if he was older than me. He acted like my little brother. I wrapped my arms around him and he smiled obnoxiously as he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Why're you still awake!?" John asked again. I giggled.

"Well I can't sleep when the sun's up, so I came in here wondering if you fellas wanted to come on a walk with me." I said as Paul put his head on my shoulder. I ruffled his soft hair and he smiled at me, "I have to get some photos of you fellas for my article. Paul hopped up and pulled me off the couch.

"Then lets go!" he said, "I'll go if no one else does." I knew Paul would want to go, but I looked at the others and John didn't have do move for me to know he didn't want to come. Ringo was asleep and didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon.

"Do you want to come George?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Are you sure you want me along?"he asked. I frowned at him.

"Why wouldn't I want you along, Geo?" I asked rolling my eyes. He shrugged and got up. He walked up to me and Paul and they both wrapped their arms around me before we all walked out of the hotel room.

We ended up going to the park, after we snuck out of the hotel. The girls surrounding it didn't even notice us. George had nicked a fedora to hide his face and Paul turned up his collar and ruffled his hair.

The park was beautiful with the flowers and the spring time smells. I love being outside. The three of us all ended up near a bunch of trees and I snapped random pictures of Paul and George together and apart and ones where they were being silly or serious. I took a couple of pictures as they climbed trees and they tried to convince me to climb one too. I would have if I wasn't wearing a dress.

"C'mon, Charlie!" George pouted, rolling out his lip, "You can get better pictures up here!" I rolled my eyes and Paul laughed as I took another picture of George. The leaves were casting shadows on his face and I liked the way it looked.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do!" Paul shouted. I laughed and climbed up into their tree. I wasn't really worried about wearing a dress, I just had to make sure I was the first one down and I didn't climb higher than the two Beatles. I smiled at Paul and he kissed my cheek as promised and I saw George pout.

"Do you want a kiss too, George?" I asked teasingly. He nodded childishly and Paul moved toward him. George scowled and shoved him away.

"Not from you!" he hollered. I laughed and I kissed George's cheek, making him blush. I took a picture of him and he narrowed his eyes.

"You like catching my embarrassment on camera, hm?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes I do." I smirked, "But you won't be able to tell because it's in black and white when it comes out." George sighed in relief and I shook my head at him. George shoved my shoulder lightly and I pretended to slip a little out of the tree. George gasped and grabbed my arm as he pulled me toward him. I looked at him and he was close enough to kiss. I stared at him and he slowly let go of my arm.

"I'm...um, I'm sorry, Charlie." he stammered. I blushed this time and I covered my cheeks. George giggled at me and I rolled my eyes.

Paul suddenly started to yell, "I see London, I see France, I see Charlie's underpants!" My eyes widened and I looked down at him. I snapped a picture of his smirking face before I climbed out of the tree. I slapped Paul in the shoulder and he laughed.

"You shouldn't climb trees in a dress young lady!" Paul scolded, sounding very much ke my mother used to when I'd climb trees with my school mates. I rolled my eyes and Paul took my camera from me before he shoved me into George. I laughed as he caught me and Paul snapped the picture. George grabbed my hands and turned me in a circle before he started to dance with me.

Paul sang "I Feel Fine" as George and I danced around. Paul pretended to play his bass as he alternated between taking pictures of us playing along. I laughed uncontrollably and George spun me around and pulled me back before Paul cut in and George took pictures. George started to sing some song I'd never heard, but it sounded pretty. Paul twirled me around and we slow danced with my head on his shoulder. George suddenly stopped singing and he looked at me and Paul with a slight scowl. I frowned and pulled back from him.

"What's wrong George?" I asked walking away from Paul. He shrugged and sighed. He sat down and I sat next to him.

"We should be going back," Paul said looking at his watch. George agreed and offered me his hand as he got up. I took it and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back before we walked back to the hotel. The others were all asleep in the boy's suite, so we went into mine and Jessica's room so we didn't bother them.

I took the film out of my camera and found I'd used a whole roll. I set it on my bedside table and plopped down on the bed. I laid on my back and I put my arms over my head. George laid next to me and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. I smiled toothily at him and I kissed the tip of his nose, making him laugh. Paul pounced onto the bed and leaned over us with a childish grin.

"Hello Paul," George said sitting up. My smile faded and George walked towards the door and left. I sighed and sat up.

"What's with him?" I asked. Paul laughed and rolled his eyes like I was already supposed to know, "Don't give me that look! What's wrong with him!?"

"He's just jealous is all, love." he said ruffling my hair, "I have to go get ready for the show this afternoon, so I'll see you later. Paul left as I frowned.

"Wait, Paul why would he be jealous!?" I yelled after him as he shut the door. My shoulders slumped and I huffed. What was going on?


End file.
